Rain
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Kenangan yang didapat Rei, Miku, dan Mio ketika hujan turun. Rei-Yuu, Miku-Mafuyu, Mio-Mayu. RnR please.first fic in fandom fatal frame.


*Project Zero*Tecmo*Fatal Frame series*

*Rain*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

.

.

Tik!

Tik!

Suara rintikan hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi sebagian meluncur menuruni benda bening yang terbuat dari tembaga, dari balik benda bening berbentuk lebar itu sesosok wanita muda tengah mengintip hujan. Ia menatap sendu rintik-rintik air yang membuat pekarangan berumputnya tampak lebih hidup, tampak rerumputan yang seakan bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin menunjukkan kegembiraan akan datangnya tangisan langit itu, tapi keceriaan akan datangnya hujan tidak dirasakan oleh sosok wanita muda yang tengah berada di balik benda bening dari tembaga yang lebar itu.

"Selalu hujan…" gumam sosok wanita muda tersebut.

Ia segera beranjak meninggalkan benda lebar berbentuk bening itu, menyibak tirai yang menutupinya dan membiarkannya memantulkan cahaya dari luar agar menyinari ruangan dalam rumah sang wanita. Wanita muda dengan rambut pendek dan pakaian berwarna biru-dengan model yang tak menutupi leher jenjangnya- dan celana hitam kebiruan itu tampak mendudukan dirinya di sofa dekat benda tipis bening tadi tak lupa dengan secangkir teh hangat yang sekarang berada di tangannya. Iris hitam wanita itu menatap sendu hujan dari balik kaca, piirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Rei?" suara panggilan kecil yang berasal dari lantai dua membuat wanita yang bernama Rei Kurosawa itu tersentak kaget dan mendongak melihat gadis muda dengan style rambut sebahunya yang dikuncir dengan jepit rambut bermotif kuno, lalu poni dan rambut di sisi wajah yang membingkai wajah imut gadis itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya gadis kecil itu sembari menatap khawatir Rei dari atas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ada apa Miku?" jawab Rei sambil beranjak dari sofa, Miku Hinasaki berlari kecil menuruni undakan tangga sembari membawa sebuah buku di tangan mungilnya. Gadis berkulit putih itu menghampiri Rei dan menyodorkan buku bersampul biru di tangannya. "Aku menemukan ini di lemari kamar Yuu." Ujar Miku.

"Apa ini?" Rei membolak-balik sampul buku biru itu dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya, "bukalah." Perintah Miku.

"Yuu…" gumam Rei pelan sambil membuka buku bersampul biru itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah album foto, di bukanya satu-persatu halaman yang membuat senyum perlahan-lahan terukir di bibir merah tipis milik Rei.

Halaman pertama, tampak sosok gadis kecil berambut panjang sepunggung dengan gaun berwarna biru tengah menari-nari riang di bawah guyuran hujan. Rei tersenyum kala menyadari itu adalah potret dirinya beberapa tahun silam, siapa yang melakukan hal ini? Rei berfikir keras mencoba mengingat-ingat siapakah yang memotret dirinya saat berusia sepuluh tahun itu?

Rei mengelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pusing, kemudian jari lentik miliknya membuka halaman kedua tampak foto seorang gadis berambut pendek yang mengacungkan kepalannya di udara sambil melompat tinggi dengan girang di bahaw guyuran hujan gadis itu memakai seragam putih sailor putih dengan dasi merah dan rok hijau yang tak lain adalah potret diri Rei saat kelas 2 SMP.

Rei membuka halaman ketiga, foto seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahunya memakai pakaian maid saat festival lomba kedai di SMU-nya beberapa tahun silam.

"Aku pergi dulu Rei, hari ini bahan makanan di kulkas habis." Ujar Miku sambil meninggalkan Rei.

Blam!

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu, yang tertinggal hanyalah sosok wanita muda tengah membuka halaman-halaman buku bersampul biru di tangannya dengan bibir yang melengkung membentuk senyum, sekarang Rei tahu siapa orang yang selalu mengirimnya coklat, bunga, dan surat ucapan selamat di hari valentine atau ulang tahunnya di loker sekolah sejak ia masuk bangku SMP.

.

.

.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Suara langkah kaki dan kecipakan dari genangan air terdengar berirama saat sosok gadis dengan payung merah di tangannya dan sekantung bahan-bahan makanan berupa: daging, sayur, tomat, dan beberapa butir telur. Gadis berkulit putih yang tak lain adalah Miku mengedarkan pandangannya sembari berjalan di epanjang trotoar pertokoan yang basah akibat guyuran hujan yang tak jua berhenti sejak subuh tadi.

Klinting…

Bunyi bel dari sebuah toko music membuat Miku menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lama etalase kaca toko yang berisi sebuah harmonica beraksen keemasan dengan ukiran kuno. Miku menatap lama harmonica indah yang sudah berada di sana sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, benda itu menyedot perhatian Miku sepenuhnya membuat Miku melayang kembali keingatannya beberapa tahun silam.

Flashback

"Kakak… Miku sudah bilang berulang kali kakak tak perlu menjemput Miku di sekolah!" ketus gadis kecil dengan seragam SMP, di sampingnya sosok pemuda dengan jaket putih dan wajah yang sekilas sedikit mirip dengan si gadis terkekeh pelan kemudian mengacak-acak rambut adiknya yang cemberut.

"Berhenti mengacak-acak rambut Miku!" bentak Miku menepis tangan kakaknya, kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Au! Kau kasar sekali sih?" kata sang kakak, Mafuyu Hinasaki sembari terkekeh jahil membuat Miku mengembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal, "jangan cemberut terus kau tambah imut tahu!" goda Mafuyu membuat semburat merah tercipta di pipi adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Berhenti mengoda Miku kak!" bentak Miku dan berlari kecil dengan kesal meninggalkan Mafuyu, "hei Miku! Kakak hanya bercanda, kenapa dianggap serius sih?" keluh Mafuyu berlari menyusul Miku.

Grep!

"Kena kau!" seru Mafuyu, "lepaskan Miku!" pekik Miku berusaha melepaskan pegangan kakaknya di lengannya.

Mafuyu menghiraukan Miku dan menariknya menelusuri trotoar pertokoan, pemuda tampan itu cukup kesusahan menarik adik perempuannya yang terus memberontak ingin bebas. Dengan kesal Mafuyu menghentikan langkahnya,

"lepaskan Miku! Miku ingin pe-KYAAAAA!"

Miku meronta-ronta sambil memukuli punggung berbalut jaket putih milik Mafuyu, wajahnya memerah sempurna dengan jantungnya yang berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat. Sementara itu Mafuyu terus berjalan dengan mantap mengacuhkan Miku yang berada di bahunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian suara teriakan kesal dari bibir Miku tak terdengar menandakan gadis kecil itu lelah sendiri, dengan pasrah Miku menatap jalanan yang di laluinya. "Kak…"

"Hm?"

"Kakak tidak capek?" Tanya Miku.

"Tidak." Jawab Mafuyu singkat sambil terus fokus berjalan.

"Kakak…"

"Hm?"

"Turunkan Miku."

"Tidak!"

"Kakak…"

"Hm?"

"Miku mau turun, Miku malu daritadi orang-orang memperhatikan kita."

"Jangan diperdulikan."

"Kak!"

"Hm?"

"Turunkan Miku! Nanti Miku belikan permen deh!"

"Tidak, terima kasih!"

"KAKAKKK!" dengan kesal Miku berontak kembali, membuat Mafuyu kewalahan menahannya.

"IYA-IYA!" Mafuyu akhirnya menyerah dan menurunkan tubuh mungil Miku.

Syut!

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Mafuyu mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang sedetik kemudian ia tersentak melihat Miku sudah berlari jauh di ujung jalan.

"MIKUUUU!"

"Kak! Lepaskan Miku!" pinta Miku namun Mafuyu mengacuhkannya sambil terus menarik tangan kecil adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Miku?" Mafuyu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, pemuda itu menunjuk sesuatu yang berada di dalam sebuah etalase toko music. Miku mendekat dan memperhatikan benda yang ditunjuk kakaknya, "apa ini kak?" tanyanya.

"Namanya harmonika, sejenis alat music tiup. Kau suka?" Tanya Mafuyu, Miku menatap kagum harmonica itu dan mengangguk mantap, "Tiga bulan lagi Miku ulang tahun kan… kakak akan membelikannya khusus untuk hadiah Miku." Kata Mafuyu berjanji sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya agar Miku membalasnya dengan mengaitkan kelingking mereka, Miku tersenyum manis.

End flashback

"Mana janjimu kak? Kakak berjanji padaku bukan, tapi sampai 3 tahun yang lalupun kakak tak kembali. Kakak pergi, kakak pergi…" ujar Miku lirih dan melangkah meninggalkan toko music itu, melangkah menembus rintikan hujan yang tak jua berhenti.

.

.

.

Sosok gadis berambut pendek sebahu menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dengan lesu ia beranjak mendekti jendela di kamarnya yang terbuka lebar membuat hawa dingin menyeruak masuk membuatnya mengigil kedinginan. Balkon kamarnya basah akibat rintikan hujan yang terus turun sejak pagi membuat gadis cantik dengan mata hitam kecoklatan itu menghela nafas lesu,

"hujan… lagi…" ujarnya pelan tak bersemangat, ia melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Selamat pagi, Mio!" sapa pria berkaos biru tua di meja makan, pria itu meletakkan sepiring roti panggang di atas meja. Tanpa di perintah pun gadis bernama Mio Amakura itu segera menandaskan sepiring roti panggang tadi membuat pria yang tak lain pamannya itu tersenyum.

"Paman Kei, sekarang hari apa?" Tanya Mio lemah pada pamannya, Kei Amakura.

"Sekarang hari Sabtu, Mio." Jawab Kei sambil mengelap tangannya dan meraih bugkus kopi dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah setelah menyeduh kopi dalam bungkusan itu ke gelas. "Paman Kei… hari ini… hujan… lagi…" ujar Mio lirih, Kei memperhatikan Mio dengan nanar melihat keponakan kesayangannya itu seperti kehilangan semangat hidup sejak saudara kembarnya, Mayu Amakura pergi untuk selamanya.

Kei mengelus puncak kepala Mio, berharap dapat menyalurkan ketenangan dan rasa tabah untuk gadis itu. Kei tahu, berat rasanya bagi Mio menerima kematian Mayu setelah upacara Twin Sacrific di desa All God beberapa tahun silam. Padahal 3 tahun telah berlalu namun Mio tak juga bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

"Tabahlah, Mio…" ujar Kei.

Mio melangkah meninggalkan meja makan dan kembali menaiki undakan anak tangga ke lantai dua,

Blam!

Mio menutup pintu kamarnya, dan kembali mengurung diri seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kehilangan Mayu adalah penderitaan berat bagi Mio apalagi kenyataan bahwa ia sendirilah yang membunuh Mayu dengan kedua tangannya membuatnya terpukul. "Kenapa harus Mayu? Kenapa bukan aku?" gumam Mio sembari meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan tetesan dari sepasang iris matanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Mio telah terlelap dalam mimpi.

"Mio…"

"Ma-Mayu?"

Senyum berkembang di bibir tipis milik Mio kala melihat sosok yang mirip dengannya tengah tersenyum manis sembari mengelus lembut tangan Mio. Mio mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan mengubah posisinya yang tadi berbaring menjadi duduk, "Ma-Mayu kau kah itu?"

Mayu mengangguk, sambil memainkan pensil mekanik berwarna merah darah di tangannya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja Mio?" Tanya Mayu lembut dan beranjak menghampiri Mio, "kamu kelihatan jelek sekali." Kekeh Mayu.

"Jangan mengejekku Mayu!"

"Ahahahaha… maaf-maaf!"

Mayu menuntun tangan kembarannya menuju cermin di sudut ruangan, "lihat dirimu Mio, kamu kacau sekali dan terlihat jelek. Coba bandingkan denganku, lihat aku terlihat lebih cantik darimu!" kata Mayu dengan percaya diri.

"Aku takkan kalah darimu Mayu!" pekik Mio sambil bergegas menuju kamar mandi, suara percikan air terdengar dari dalam kemudian sosok Mio keluar dari kamar mandi dan ia mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian, dan berlari kecil menuju meja rias sembari merias wajahnya denga kilat. Mio berjalan menuju kaca besar di sudut kamarnya tempat Mayu berdiri sekarang.

"Lihat sekarang aku lebih cantik darimu Mayu!" kata Mio sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan jempol tangannya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Mayu tersenyum, "itu baru Mio yang kukenal…"

"Mio…"

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah kamu akan terus bangkit walau tanpa aku di sampingmu, berjanjilah jangan pernah terpuruk ketika aku tak ada lagi di sampingmu, berjanjilah untuk tak pernah menyesali ketiadaanku, relakan aku untuk pergi… Mio." Ujar Mayu sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Apa maksudmu Mayu?" Tanya Mio heran.

"Aku lelah Mio, aku lelah… biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang Mio. Relakan aku Mio, relakan aku…" Mayu melangkah dan memeluk saudara kembarnya.

"Kita akan terus bersama, kita akan selamanya bersama." Mio membalas pelukan Mayu, "aku berjanji takkan meninggalkanmu lagi Mayu."

"Terima kasih… Mio."

Perlahan Mio merasakan tubuh yang dipeluknya mulai memudar hingga ia memeluk udara kosong, "Mayu?"

"Mayu?"

"Mayuuu?"

Berulang-ulang kali suara panggilan itu bergema dari dalam rumah hujan tetap turun deras membasahi bumi.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang kutahu…

.

.

Hujan…

.

.

Selalu membawa kenangan…

.

.

FIN!

Hai!

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom fatal frame… mungkin isinya terlalu singkat. Intinya menceritakan kenangan manis yang di dapatkan tiga pemain utama seri fatal frame, ReiXYuu, MikuXMafuyu, MioXMayu disaat yang bersamaan ketika hujan turun.

RnR please… good bye! (^.^ v )


End file.
